


Doughnuts

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because Capsicoul is a cute ship name and I was told to write it, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then Steve shows up randomly one day, as he was sometimes apt to do, with a box of doughnuts and cheery grin." A post-avengers drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frickle_frackles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickle_frackles/gifts).



> For Sophia, because one day I'm going to write you a novel about the metaphorical meaning of doughnuts.

It was easy in theory, keeping his return a secret. Coulson hadn't even been given a choice in the matter: they're level seven, Fury said, and your return is level eight.

And that was it.

It was fine for a while too, because there were bigger matters on Coulson's mind, and he wasn't much concerned with telling the truth to the Avengers when he had yet to be told the truth about himself.

Then Steve shows up randomly one day, as he was sometimes apt to do, with a box of doughnuts and cheery grin.

Coulson watches him arrive from the window of his office, knowing that the hero didn't even have the clearance to come up to his floor. And he didn't have the willpower to do down to Steve's. But the simple sight sets his heart pounding with memories. The man is not wearing his uniform, but his black jacket is emblazoned with a SHIELD logo nevertheless. It's a sign of his adaptation, of his acceptance of the new life he has to lead, and it makes Coulson smile in recognition.

He finds himself leaning forward to look out the window, squinting to see Steve shaking someone's hand and offering them an old fashioned doughnut. (It's a running joke that those are the only kind of doughnuts Steve approves of.)

And he can't look away from Steve's grin. It's the grin that was captured on Coulson's vintage trading cards - now laying covered with ketchup somewhere, he was told - and the grin that he had waited so long to see. It didn't disappoint then, and it didn't disappoint now.

Without realizing what he was doing, Coulson stands quickly and steps over to the elevator.

Because Steve is all about truth, and Coulson owed him this much.

He walks off the elevator contemplating all the things he wants to tell Steve, but he doesn't end up saying any of them. Instead he offers a meek grin and a, "Can I have a doughnut too?"

And the hero looks all the world like he's witnessed something extraordinary - which, perhaps, he has - and nods. "Coulson," he breathes, and the Agent in question is struck by the realization that the artist might've captured his likeness, but he hadn't quite captured Cap. Because Steve doesn't ask any questions that he knows Coulson cannot answer, he just nods again. "Welcome back, sir."

Propriety can go to hell for all Coulson cares, and he steps up to give Steve a hug.


End file.
